Aelene
History Origin Early Years Queen of Eden Present Day Powers & Abilities Powers Elf Physiology: Aelene possesses the superhuman physical attributes of to her race. Her physiology is far more enhanced than that of the finest human athletes and warriors. Because she descends from the very first elves, her attributes are slightly superior to those of other common elves.'' * ''Superhuman Strength:' Like all elves, Aelene is granted superhuman levels of strength. However, where normal elves are capable of lifting 50 tons under optimal conditions, she has lifted a little over 55 tons with relative ease, and this seems to be the natural limits of her strength. * ''Superhuman Speed: Aelene's bones are hollow, which enables her far more speed than other races that hail from Seraglio. She can run up to 210 mph on foot, at her peak, she can move at 325 mph. She has outmaneuvered countless fairies in the past and traversed through forests faster than a speeding bullet.'' * Superhuman Durability: '''Aelene's bones are nearly unbreakable, and she can sustain great leaps without any injury. She can tank powerful blows with little to no discomfort, resist extreme temperatures, pressures, etc. Her durability is not quite as great as a fairy's, but her healing factor makes up for the difference. * ''Superhuman Stamina:' Aelene possesses a great deal of stamina. Her body muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins, enabling her to exert herself at peak capacity for 16 hours before the fatigue begins to impair her. * ''Superhuman Senses: '''Her senses are enhanced to unbelievable levels. '' ** ''Sense of Sight:' She has a range of view of 150° from left to right, and 90° looking up and down. She can see objects and beings from miles away with extreme precision and can focus her sight specific targets. She can see in the dark. ** Sense of Hearing: '''Her sense of hearing enables her to locate even the most subtle sounds from a couple of miles away and locate it. ** ''Sense of Touch: Through her sense of touch, Aelene can feel the vibrations from her surroundings, from footsteps to a falling tree branch with excellent precision.'' * ''Superhuman Reflexes: As a result of her superhuman speed and hollow bones, Aelene's reflexes, reaction time and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the finest human athletes, and common elves. Her reaction time is of 0.2 milliseconds.'' * ''Energy Manipulation:' Like any other elf, Aelene can manipulate untold amounts of natural energy into her body. She can shape this energy into virtually any form she desires and has complete control over the process. Her skill is so legendary, she once managed to craft a replica of a forest down to the smallest details. She can also imbue objects and beings with this energy to enhance them. * '''''Accelerated Healing Factor: Aelene possesses an enhanced healing factor, enabling her to heal from most wounds at an accelerated rate. Shallow wounds heal in seconds, while the most grievous of wounds can take up to 5 hours to heal completely. She has been at her prime for millennia without withering or suffering from the passage of time.'' ''Elf Magic: Aelene was trained by one of the first and mightiest elves (except for Absol) on how to channel the energy around her for mystical means. However, the true nature of her magic is enigmatic even to others so well versed like Absol and Queen Afreda herself. The true might of her powers is yet to be revealed. She has displayed certain abilities like:'' * ''Telepathy: Aelene is a highly capable telepath. Her effective telepathic range is trans-continental, enabling her to read, communicate, and manipulate the minds of others. She can erase and alter memories, alter their perception, control their senses, project her astral body, etc. She once stated that while she could read the minds of those like X-Man, they were unable to read hers.'' * ''Premonitions:' She can often receive visions from the future, the present and the past. '' * 'Resurrection:' Aelene can bring the dead back to life and restore them to full health. This ability only works on one individual at a time, and can only be performed if her target has been dead for less than 48 hours.'' * Matter Conversion: '''She can re-arrange the molecular structure of other objects and living creatures. For example, she once turned a tree and a rock into marble. She has used this defensively by turning her enemies into stone, or a pile of bones. * ''Weather Manipulation:' She possesses the power to manipulate the weather at a great degree. She can summon storms, tornadoes, hurricanes, earthquakes, floods, and other natural occurrences. The First Light: '''Some say that Aelene was gifted a vial containing the very first beam of light that struck the Earth. Upon opening the vial, the light was released onto her, granting her several abilities. Among them is the power to banish beings to other locations and forbid them from returning, and the ability to purify other creatures like demons and monsters. This process is similar to those of the angels but on a lesser scale. ''Abilities Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Aelene is a highly talented martial artist, proficient in all of the elf's martial arts. She has defeated many highly capable opponents and fought on par with some of the best elven warriors. '' ''Weapons Master: She can wield a great variety of weapons with ease. Like any elf, she has a natural affinity for archery, but she has wielded other weapons like swords, staves, polearms, daggers, and shields.'' ''Genius-Level Intelligence: Aelene is one of the wisest beings on Earth and her counsel is so legendary, many including Kara Scarlett have traveled to meet her and ask for her advice on multiple occasions. '' ''Arcane Knowledge: She possesses a great deal of knowledge in all things magical. '' ''Gifted Leader: She possesses great leadership skills, and one clear example is leading the Kingdom of Eden with Absol for millennia. She is an inspirational figure to her people and many others. She is also a strategic thinker, capable of outsmarting most of her enemies.'' ''Weaknesses & Limitations Time Limit: One limit of her power is she can't bring someone back after they've been dead for two days. The other limitation is that she can't re-attach severed limbs or re-grow missing organs.'' ''Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Aelene's body is not quite as durable as that of the fairies and other Seraglio creatures. Sufficiently powerful sharp objects, arrows, and bullets can pierce her skin with relative ease.'' ''Magical Strain: To keep her powers from pouring out in unwanted ways, Aelene keeps her use of magical energy at a minimum. Exerting uncanny amounts of energy has detrimental effects on her body. These side-effects can vary from collapsing to losing her magic for a few days.'' Paraphernalia ''Equipment Ring of Adamant: A ring with an ornament shaped like a flower on the band, and a white adamant gem set within the flower ornament. It was given to Aelene by Mother Nature after becoming Eden's Queen. The ring's power is of preservation, protection, and concealment from evil. It is only visible to Absol and the fairy royalty.'' ''Bow and Arrow Quiver:' Aelene possesses a bow crafted from an elvish material. It is highly durable. '''''Transportation '''Olórin: '''Aelene transports herself through a white-colored unicorn named Olórin. Olórin is one of the few Unicorns in existence, making it a rare creature to come by. Though mostly docile and pure, Olórin will attack anyone who means it harm. Its hair and horn possess magical properties, and it has the power to teleport instantly and carry up to 5 people with it. It can traverse dimensions and travel through all the known universe. Unicorns are incredibly fast, though still slower than an Ampcibel Fairy at full speed. Olórin.png|Olórin, The Unicorn Lasgalen.jpg|Lasgalen, The Bird